The Forgotten Clans
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: Follow the story of the clans that came before Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River as an elder of ThunderClan explains it. Stay loyal if you will as you listen to the prophecies, dangers, adventures, and everything else these clans have gone through.
1. Clans and Characters

**The Forgotten Clans**

_Warriors rightfully belongs to the Erin Hunters! This was simply made for fun and any of the characters in this story are my own fan-made ones, as are the clans!_

_Please review, flames are welcome, and this is simply going to start off with listing the clans and characters!_

* * *

**MercyClan**

**Leader **Lightstar- A pale tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a long tail, white runs along her chin down her belly and to her tail tip

**Deputy **Graywolf- A dark gray, long-furred tom with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, and chest, a darker stripe runs down his back and orange eyes

**Medicine Cat **Shadestorm- A long-legged black and white tom with electric blue eyes

**Apprentice- **Blindpaw

**Warriors**

Brokenshape- A beautiful, calico she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail. A medium-length coat with darker colors along her back.

Hawkswoop- A dark brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes, a lighter brown splotch on his chest and muzzle.

Ravenwing- A pitch black she-cat with silver lining under her striking blue eyes and the inside of her ears.

Moorwind- A small, light brown she-cat with a long tail and whiskers. A splash of white is on her chest and her ears are a dark brown while her eyes are a dark green.

Hollowgaze- A black tom with bright orange eyes and a slick coat, long gray whiskers and white tail tip.

Darkstep- A black smoke tabby tom with black paws and icy blue eyes. His tail has a white tip on it and there is a white snip above his pink nose.

Snowfeather- A pure white, fluffy she-cat with bright blue eyes and gray nose.

Longstep- A pale tom with black stripes running down his back and tail. His paws are white and his eyes are a bright green.

Lionfang- A golden colored tom with a fluffy coat and a long tail, his eyes are a bright amber shade.

Leopardclaw- A Bengal tabby tom with a light brown coat, he has small claws, but sharp teeth, his eyes are a light yellow-green shade.

**Apprentices**

Wolfpaw- A long furred, black she-cat with white going down from her chin to her tail tip. A white snip on her nose and fiery orange eyes.

Lightningpaw- A golden tabby tom with a thick and rough coat. He has jagged stripes going down his back and his eyes are a vibrant yellow.

Thunderpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with dark forest green eyes, his paws are white and his coat is thick.

Blindpaw- A blind tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and medium length fur, a white splotch on her chest and tail tip.

Ivypaw- A black she-cat with vibrant green eyes, and long gray whiskers.

Redpaw- A russet she-cat with a black streak going down her back and a feathery tail despite having a short coat.

**Queens**

Dawnsong- A light gray she-cat with lavender eyes, a white tail tip, a white spot on her chest, and white paws. Mother to Sweetkit, Mousekit, and Duskkit.

Dustwing- A light brown she-cat with green eyes and a darker shade of brown on her tail, paws, nose, and ear-tips. Expecting kits.

Soultail- A dark gray she-cat with a white locket and green eyes. Her tail is dark gray and her paws are also a dark gray.

**Kits**

Sweetkit- A fluffy, light gray kit with baby blue eyes and a pink nose. Lighter gray tufts on her ears, around her neck, and her tail.

Mousekit- A light brown tom with light green eyes and a snip of dark brown on his nose.

Duskkit- A small dark gray kit with amber eyes and long legs, a short, light gray tail, and a tiny pink nose.

**Elders**

Heavypelt- A chocolate brown tom with jagged stripes running down his back. His under coat is a lighter shade of brown. His eyes are a green color.

Stormeyes- An old black tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye. He has gray flecking his pelt and he has a bulky build.

Cloudeyes- An old white she-cat with cloudy blue eyes. Gray flecks her muzzle, paws, tail tip, and ears.

**FlameClan**

**Leader **Shockstar- A dark ginger tom with strange tabby markings. His eyes are an emerald green and he has a white splotch on his chest.

**Deputy **Whiteface- A gray tom with white that covers his face, runs up his legs and sides and covers his tail. His eyes are a dark forest green.

**Medicine Cat **Silvertip- A white she-cat with pale blue eyes, light gray ear tips, and tail tip.

**Warriors**

Stonefang- A light gray tom with black stripes running from his head down his back. He has dark blue eyes.

Ashfoot- A gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes, two white paws, and a white spot on his chest.

Squirreltail- A light brown she-cat with a single white paw in the front and her right ear is white.

Crowcall- A dark gray she-cat with a white chest and muzzle. Her eyes are a dark blue.

Oakwind- A dark ginger tom with forest green eyes and a white chest.

Eaglescar- A dark brown tabby tom with white covering his jaw, neck, belly, and tail. His eyes are a vibrant yellow.

Runningleap- A ginger she-cat with orange eyes and white coming up from her belly and paws.

Frostgaze- A silver tom with baby blue eyes and a white muzzle. His ears are also white.

Rattail- A dark brown tom with a thin tail and yellow-green eyes.

Dribblefoot- A beautiful blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip.

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw- A dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Nightpaw- A black she-cat with white paws and tail tip, her eyes are a bright shade of yellow.

Cloudpaw- A white she-cat with large paws, a fluffy tail and gray ear tufts. Her eyes are a sparkling blue.

Blazepaw- A ginger tom with two white paws in the front and bright blue eyes.

**Queens**

Softheart- A black she cat with a white locket on her chest, a thick coat, and green eyes. Expecting kits.

Shadecloud- A dark gray she cat with black stripes on her legs, tail and head. Her eyes are an icy blue. Mother to Snowkit, Frostkit, and Icekit.

Herbtail- A young, small tortoiseshell she-cat with light green-blue eyes.

Tigerstreak- A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and large paws. Mother to Toadkit and Frogkit.

**Kits**

Snowkit- A fluffy, white kit with bright, pale blue eyes and a small pink nose.

Frostkit- A light gray kit with flecks of white in her pelt along with sparkling light blue eyes.

Icekit- A white kit with a gray tail tip and paws, light blue eyes, and a black nose.

Toadkit- A brown tabby kit with amber eyes and a white tail tip.

Frogkit- A ruddy brown kit with dark green eyes, a short tail, and short whiskers.

**Elders**

Wisptail- A very old pale gray tom with cloudy yellow eyes. His tail tip, paws, and ears are a slightly darker gray.

Stoneslash- A dark gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Her tail tip is black and so are her ears.

**NightClan**

**Leader **Deathstar- A fluffy, thick coated, large black tom with wild golden eyes and a large scar over his shoulder and back.

**Deputy** Battlefang- A light gray tom with a large scar over his right eye. He has blue eyes with black stripes running down his whole body.

Medicine Cat

Limpfoot- A large, thick coated tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He has a crushed and twisted front right foot and a limp in his back left one.

**Apprentice **Ashenpaw

**Warriors**

Troutsplash- A light brown tabby she-cat with two white paws, a white muzzle and black whiskers, yellow-green eyes.

Panthereye- A slender, ghostly black tom with icy blue eyes.

Swiftfoot- A small, long legged black tom with one white paw in the front, and amber eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black she-cat with gray paws and a white spot on her chest, one blue eye, and one yellow eye.

Sorrowdream- A pale tabby gray she-cat with white ears, muzzle, and tail tip. Her eyes are an unnatural lavender shade.

Whisperfoot- A white she-cat with patches of silver tabby fur and sparkling green eyes.

Shatteredglare- A black tom with ginger patches in his pelt, messy whiskers, and electric blue eyes.

Spiralfang- A tabby she-cat with a ragged pelt and a kinked tail. She has messy whiskers and her eyes are a yellow-green shade.

Saberfang- A gray tom with white on his muzzle, paws, and chest. He has deep blue eyes.

Frostwing- A pretty, silver she-cat with white on her muzzle, chest, and belly. She has pretty, light blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Solidpaw- A solid, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and a kinked tail.

Heavypaw- A dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes and large paws.

Windpaw- A long-legged, wiry, brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes and long legs.

Gorsepaw- A slender, long legged brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and a scar over his neck.

Ashenpaw- A blind, light gray tom with blue eyes and flecks of darker gray and lighter gray in his pelt.

**Queens**

Ivyfur- A brown she-cat with lighter under fur and splotches of darker brown and black, green eyes. Mother to Bramblekit and Brackenkit.

Hiddenfur- A ruddy brown tabby she-cat with soft, long fur and a feathery tail and ear tufts, green eyes. Mother to Snakekit and Adderkit. Adopted mother to Thrushkit.

**Kits**

Bramblekit- A large, dark brown tabby kit with green eyes. He has a thick coat and a kinked tail.

Brackenkit- A light brown tabby kit with yellow-green eyes and a short tail.

Snakekit- A small, black kit with white patches in her fur, eyes are a bright yellow.

Adderkit- A small, light brown kit with black stripes streaking down her pelt with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- A sandy brown kit with bright green eyes, white around his eyes and a splash of white on his chest and tail.

**Elders**

Stumptail- A large black tom with large patches of white in his pelt, a short tail and dull yellow eyes.

Halfear- A dark brown tom with dull green eyes and a blaze of white on his chest.

Lostfoot- An old, ghostly white tom with gray covering his muzzle and tail, milky blue eyes, and a permanently broken foot.

Brokenclaw- The oldest cat in the clan with blank amber eyes, a kinked tail and a dark tabby pelt. He has broken claws in one paw.

**CinderClan**

**Leader **Icestar- A white she-cat with silver stripes running down her body. Icy blue eyes and a single black ear.

**Deputy **Deepclaw- A dark blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes and black paws.

**Medicine Cat **Moonfeather- A silver-blue tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and a white chest.

**Apprentice **Riverpaw

**Warriors**

Blackfang- A large white tom with black ears, black paws, and a black tail, his eyes are a bright yellow.

Ashtail- A dark gray tom with black specks in his pelt. Pale blue eyes and a white muzzle.

Tideglare- A long-furred blue-gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and dark ear tufts.

Dustmask- A pale brown tom with darker brown stripes on his legs, face and tail. Dark green eyes.

Tunnelclaw- A dull, thick, rough coated brown tom with yellow-green eyes and a long tail and large paws.

Mudfur- A dark brown she-cat with a slick coat and amber eyes.

Silvertail- A white she-cat with a silver tabby face and tail, bright blue eyes.

Shorefang- A pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Hookedtalon- A dark tabby she-cat with long, sharp claws, amber eyes, a ruffled coat and a scar along her jaw.

Stonewind- A solid gray she cat with a single white paw and chest, dull blue eyes.

Skyfeather- A silver tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, along with yellow eyes.

Birdsong- A gray tom with fluffy fur around his jaw, yellow eyes and a white chest.

Leapfeather- A light brown she-cat with green eyes and a white chest.

Flashwhisker- A black tom with a white muzzle, ears, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Riverpaw- A small silver she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, a long tail, and a white spot on her chest.

Hauntedpaw- A large brown tom with green eyes and white muzzle, chest, belly, legs and tail.

Harshpaw- A brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and a white muzzle, chest, and belly/

**Queens**

Coaltail- A dark gray she-cat with a black tail, paws and ears, yellow eyes. Mother to Blackkit, and Cloudkit.

Rainflower- A beautiful calico she-cat with bright blue eyes. Expecting kits.

Shinesong- A soft coated ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and small paws. Mother to Emberkit.

**Kits**

Blackkit- A white kit with a thick coat, yellow eyes and a black tail and tear like marking on her face.

Cloudkit- A fluffy coated white kit with beautiful blue eyes.

Emberkit- A dark ginger kit with bright green eyes and a long tail.

**Elders**

Whitesong- An old, ghostly white she-cat with long gray whiskers.

Dapplewind- A once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with milky blue eyes.

Palefoot- A very old pale tom with yellow eyes and a slightly darker face, paws, and tail.

Oakfang- The oldest cat in the clan and once handsomest tom with a now ragged ginger coat and striking green eyes.

**FrostClan**

**Leader **Cranestar- A very old tom with a thick white coat and a dark gray nose, feathery ears, and yellow eyes.

**Deputy **Willowleaf- A long furred, light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and long ears.

**Medicine Cat **Goosetail- An old gray tom with two white paws, unmanaged whiskers and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice **Shimmerpaw

**Warriors**

Aspenfang- A white tom with patches of light brown covering his pelt, light amber eyes.

Aldertail- A light brown tom with long legs, short whiskers and forest green eyes.

Gorgeleap- A dark brown tom with a white muzzle, ears, paws, and tail tip, yellow eyes.

Falconbeak- A young light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, and yellow eyes.

Vividfeather- A young, white she-cat with patches of ginger in her pelt, and green-yellow eyes.

Violetflower- A gray and white she-cat with lavender colored eyes.

Blueblaze- A fluffy, black tom with white running down from his muzzle to his belly, blue eyes.

Chillfang- A light brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes and a thick coat. Two white paws in the front and a white muzzle.

Dogbite- A black tom with long legs that are brown along with his muzzle. Green-yellow eyes.

Horseclaw- A brown she-cat with large black paws and amber eyes.

Mousebite- A small light brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a white chest and paws.

Dewclaw- A small, ginger she-cat with white paws and chest, blue eyes.

Flamesong- A ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and a snip of white above her nose.

Foxfang- A handsome, young calico tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail.

Lionroar- A golden tom with yellow eyes and a long thin tail.

Tigerstripe- A light brown tabby tom with black jagged stripes along his legs and tail, amber eyes.

Leopardspot- A golden brown Bengal tabby cat with yellow-green eyes and a thick coat.

**Apprentices**

Shiverpaw- A black tom with flecks of white in his pelt, icy blue eyes.

Shimmerpaw- A black she-cat with flecks of silver and white in her pelt, light blue eyes.

Clearpaw- A pure white tom with silver ears, paws and tail tip.

Flamepaw- A ginger she-cat with a thick coat and long legs, light blue eyes, and a white belly

Forestpaw- A brown Bengal tabby cat with long legs and forest green eyes.

Brindlepaw- A light brown tabby she-cat with a white splash on her chest and muzzle, yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Shadowblaze- A beautiful, long-furred, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, Mother to Foxkit, Bluekit and Ravenkit

Wildfeather- A light gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest, belly, and tail. Mother to Stormkit.

Mapleleaf- A ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes. Mother to Grasskit, Leafkit and Treekit.

Softtail- A black she-cat with a gray tail and a white chest, yellow eyes. Expecting kits.

**Kits**

Foxkit- A ginger kit with blue eyes and a white chest and belly.

Bluekit- A black kit with bright blue eyes.

Ravenkit- A black kit with a white tail tip and ear tips, yellow eyes.

Grasskit- A small sandy brown kit with bright green eyes.

Leafkit- A small brown tabby kit with green eyes and a darker tail.

Treekit- A large brown tabby kit with green eyes and

Stormkit- A large, gray and white kit with stormy gray eyes.

**Elders**

Hollowsong- An old gray she-cat with a white tail and paws, cloudy blue eyes and a torn ear.

Crackedfang- A very old, large brown tabby tom with a twisted paw and kinked tail.

Mistsong- A once beautiful gray she-cat with white ears, paws, and muzzle, milky blue eyes.

Leaftail- A pale brown tom with a long tail, a missing ear, and scratched nose, dull green eyes.

**Cats and Animals Outside the Clans**

Twistedroot- A large, dark brown tabby rogue with green eyes and sharp claws.

Curledoak- A large, dark brown tabby rogue with orange eyes and large paws.

Myth- A pretty white kitty-pet with blue eyes and a blue collar.

Hawk- A light brown tabby loner with amber eyes and a long tail.

Eagle- A large loner with a white face and dark brown tabby coat, yellow eyes.

Falcon- A young, light brown loner with yellow-green eyes.

Shadowed Moon- The spirit of a black tom who lives in the caves near Moon Rocks, he has a thick coat and brown underfur, green eyes.

Cloak- A large black wolf with green eyes and can speak cat.

Lucy- A silver kitty-pet with a green collar and yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Clans

_Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters! This was made for fun and all of the characters and clans in this are fan-made!_

_Please review! Flames are welcome!_

* * *

_Ah! Hello kits! Back for another story already? Oh… it has already been a day hasn't it? I guess I am getting old, well… let's see… how about the story of the old clans? Yes? Well, good, let me see… where to start? Oh! I know, we will start in Lightstar, Shockstar, Deathstar, Icestar, and Cranestar's time!_

* * *

Moonlight filtered into a forest clearing, a strangely shaped oak tree standing in the center of it. After a few moments of silence, two groups of cats began filtering into the clearing, the groups were leaf by a pale tabby she-cat, and an old white tom. These two cats leaped onto certain branches that stuck out into the clearing amongst three others.

Soon, another group, led by a long-furred, black tom with yellow eyes padded into the clearing. The dark tom also took his place in the tree. After a while, two more groups padded in and two more cats climbed up to the last two branches.

"Hello, Lightstar, Cranestar, Deathstar, Icestar…" the ginger tom mewed to the other cats. "Hello, Shockstar!" the pale she-cat purred in reply. The cats continued to speak before Cranestar, the oldest of the cats, stood and stepped forward on his branch. "The gathering is beginning!" he called, and silence rushed over the cats below as they all looked up at the obvious leaders.

"CinderClan has been doing well, we have several new litters of kits and new apprentices!" Cranestar called down to the cats as several, smaller and younger cats stood. "Though we have also found several scents of rogues on our territory…"

"MercyClan has also found scents of rogues, but we have also found two kitty-pets wandering into our territory!" Lightstar called as she stood and looked out at the clans, green eyes flickering in the darkness of the tree's shadow. The other leaders nodded in agreement. "May I have permission to speak?" mewed a small black tom with a single white paw. The leaders simply nodded and most of the cats turned their attention towards the small NightClan warrior. "I have found scents of fox near the clan border with FrostClan!" he called around the camp, another cat, a FrostClan warrior nodded as she stood. "It's true! I found one's scent yesterday!" she called, tail held high. "Thank you, Vividfeather, Swiftfoot…"

From there the gathering had gone on like it usually did, and after a while, the cats simply started speaking. Vividfeather and Swiftfoot were talking about the fox scents with two other warriors. "Do you think one will try to get into the nursery?" Chillfang, a FrostClan warrior asked, worry obvious in his voice as he thought about his expecting mate, Softtail. "Don't worry Chillfang! They won't be able to get past our warriors!" Vividfeather boasted, causing a light to return to Chillfang's eyes, "Yeah, I guess your right!" Blueblaze and Swiftfoot laughed at the two cats before engaging in their own conversation.

"Blindpaw!" a long legged FrostClan tom mewed as he bounded over to a blind MercyClan she-cat. "Hello, Forestpaw!" she purred to the energetic apprentice. "How have things been in FrostClan?" she asked shifting her weight while turning her blind gaze towards where she thought Forestpaw was. "Things have been well, my mother had another litter of kits!" he mewled in reply while imitating the sounds the kits made in the nursery. "That's wonderful! What are their names?" Blindpaw asked with a purr. The medicine cat apprentice shifted her weight as she waited for him to reply. "There is Leafkit, she is small, but I think she has the loudest mouth of them!" he started with a light laugh. "Then there is Grasskit and Treekit!" he continued waving his tail as he curled it around his paws. The two apprentices continued to talk while Wolfpaw, Rainpaw, Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw, Blindpaw's littermates, and Ivypaw, a close friend, padded over.

"MercyClan! Gather!" Lightstar called, tail and head raised. Several cats bid the others farewell before making their way over to where Lightstar now stood. Graywolf waved his fluffy tail side to side as he waited on all of the clan to gather before starting to follow after Lightstar.

Awhile after the other clans were called to head back to their own territory. NightClan was the last to leave. Deathstar's yellow eyes giving off a faint glow as he watched his clan gather. 'Terrible times are coming for all of the clans… I wonder who will hold the evil burdens…' he thought as he bounded through the forest. He was getting old and knew he wouldn't be able to stop whatever evil came when the time was right.

Lightstar padded through her camp, her fur illuminated by moonlight as she moved. "Brokenshape… are you alright?" she asked as she slipped into the medicine cat's den with her friend, and deputy's mate. "I'll be fine once this infernal cough goes away…" the calico she-cat replied with a cough at the end. "I'm afraid that's not going to work…"a black and white tom mewed as he stepped into the den and placed cat-mint into a hole in a stone wall. "What do you mean, Shadestorm?" Brokenshape asked a few moments before breaking out into a coughing fit. Shadestorm waited for her to finish coughing before replying. "Your simple, whitecough has developed into greencough…" he _meowed _as he passed her some cat-mint, signaling for her to eat them. "Wonderful…" she mewed in reply before starting to eat the green leaves.

"Shadestorm, may I speak with you?" Lightstar mewed as she signaled towards the tom. He simply nodded and followed her out of the den. "What is it?" Shadestorm asked sitting down and tilting his head. "You know it's already half-way through leaf-bare… and it's at its coldest, do you think Brokenshape will be all right?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet…" the medicine cat replied looking back towards his den. "We'll just have to see…" with that, Lightstar dismissed him and turned padding back to her own den.

Wolfpaw prodded her brother, Lightningpaw, and close friend, Ivypaw, awake before signaling for the two to follow her out of the den and through a hidden exit behind the elder's den. "What is it, Wolfpaw?" Ivypaw yawned as she followed after the black and white she-cat. "Just follow me…" she replied, leading the other two apprentices through the forest and farther away from camp.

Cranestar sighed as he looked from one cat to the other before they all disappeared into their dens except for Gorgeleap and Horseclaw who were watching over the camp tonight. Cranestar dipped his head to the two cats before slipping into his own den, tail waving as he slipped into the underground cave, the ivy hanging over the entrance waving back and forth, the only notification that someone had entered the den. 'Evil burden… I wonder whose clan will hold them…' he muttered, laying down and curling his tail tightly around himself.

Cranestar was soon awoken by a sharp prod in the side and the sound of a cat screeching. Cranestar shifted wildly as he flailed before getting to his paws. He looked down into the wide eyes of a wounded Mousebite. "F- Foxes are attacking the camp!" the small she-cat mewed, resembling a kit with her frightened stance. Cranestar nodded and rushed out of the den just to be bowled over by Dogbite being tossed through the air. The two toms landed with a loud _'oof' _before they shook themselves off and raced off towards the fox. Cranestar managed to dodge a blow to his hind legs before leaping at the fox from one side before Dogbite came at it from the other. The fox turned around wildly as it was bombarded from both sides before another cat rushed into the fight, 'Softtail! What does she think she's doing?' Cranestar thought as he stared in horror as the pregnant she-cat was thrown aside, bleeding heavily from her side.

"Softtail!" a horrified screech could be heard amongst the raging battle as Chillfang rushed across the camp to his mate's side. Horseclaw followed him, making her way to her sister's side as she helped Chillfang get Softtail to the medicine cat's den.

While Cranestar was distracted, the old tom was thrown roughly onto the ground as the fox gripped Dogbite by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside once more. Cranestar felt pain flush all of his senses, and as he attempted to get up, he could feel his old bones screaming at him to be still, but being the stubborn tom he was, he eventually stood and ran at the fox while it was turned around and leaped into the air while landing squarely on the foxes shoulders, surprising it. This caused the canine to look around wildly, and in its confusion, the fox ran into the sides of the dip their camp was in. Cranestar hissed in annoyance as his old body hit the hard earth once more and the fox turned on him, jaws almost instantly snapping around his thin body.

When the old leader was tossed aside roughly, he found it getting harder to see as blood dripped into his eyes and it got harder to keep himself awake, but eventually he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Aspenfang, Aldertail, and Dewclaw dragging him over to Goosetail. After that, everything went black before he woke again in a sunny, brightly lit place.

Cranestar blinked his eyes in the suddenly bright light. He didn't recognize the area at all, and his bones still ached. "Hello, Cranestar!" a familiar voice rang in his ears as he turned around to face a pretty ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes. "Reedtail!" he called bounding over to the she-cat. "So I am in StarClan…" he added a bit more quietly. The happy look in Reedtail's eyes faded as she lowered her head. "Yes… you lost your last life to that fox…" she mewed sadly before stepping forward and pressing her nose against his head. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

_Well, I am going to stop the first chapter there, if you guys have any idea how the next should go, just let me know! Also, feel free to tell me who your favorite cat is so far, maybe I will involve them in something big later on!_

_Like I said earlier! Please review and flames are welcome!_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Clans**

_Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters! This was made for fun and all of the characters and clans in this are fan-made!_

_Please review! Flames are welcome!_

* * *

_Welcome back youngsters! Now… where did I leave off… oh yes, the fox battle and Cranestar's death! Wait, who is Reedtail… Reedtail… Oh! Reedtail was Cranestar's mate, she died awhile after their kits became apprentices. Who were their kits? My, my, you kits are quite curious, well, if I remembered correctly, their kits were Aspenfang and Aldertail! Anyways, that's enough questions, let's get on with the story before I forget what I'm doing again!_

* * *

Aspenfang had his nose buried in his father's fur, while his brother, Aldertail simply laid his head across the still warm body. Nearby Chillfang had his head pressed close to Softtail's chest, his face stained with tears, the rest of the clan gathered around the two limp bodies, their heads bowed as silence ran over the cats. Willowleaf was the first to stand, her long fur covering most of her new wounds. "Vividfeather, Violetflower, I want you two to come with me and Goosetail when I go to get my nine lives…" she meowed quietly. The two she-cats nodded before turning their attention back to the dead bodies of their friend and their leader.

Willowleaf sighed and padded forward, touching her nose to both cat's heads before padding off, a sorrowful gleam in her eyes as she padded over too her new den. The cave still reeked of Cranestar, and she sighed as she laid down in the nest and curled up tightly, laying her tail across her nose.

Goosetail sighed and padded back to his den, tail dragging the ground and his head low. 'How many more will we lose until this prophecy is over?' he thought as he settled down in his nest and glanced over at his apprentice, the rise and fall of her sides obvious even in the dark of the den.

When the sun was barely rising in the distance, Willowleaf had stood and padded over to Goosetail who was waiting with one pile of traveling herbs. "Violetflower and Vividfeather have already eaten theirs, as have I…" he said signaling to the two she-cats. "Do you think the clan will manage while we are gone?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Most likely, but don't forget to name your deputy before we leave…" he replied with a flick of his ear. The old tom let his gaze trail over to the two she-cats. She watched the medicine cat go before bounding over to the Twisted Willow and clawed her way to its top.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Twisted Willow for a clan meeting!" she called, claws flexing into the bark of the tree. Soon all of the clan had gathered, several of them looking tired. "As you all know, our beloved leader, Cranestar, and friend, Softtail, were killed last night!" she called, instantly seeing the pain in several cat's eyes. "But now before their bodies and before StarClan, I must choose our new deputy! So, in hope that they approve of my choice, Blueblaze shall be our new deputy!" she finished, tail and head raised high. Blueblaze dipped his head and he caught several looks of approval from his clan-mates. "Thank you, Willowstar! I will do my best to serve this clan as their deputy!" he said, head raised and his blue eyes sparkling.

With naming her deputy out of the way, she congratulated Blueblaze before telling him what to do while she was gone. Once that was done, she bid the clan farewell and soon left with Goosetail, Vividfeather, and Violetflower. The small group made their way through the area and soon crossed the river that stood as a border with CinderClan and were on their way. Though after a while, they ran into a patrol with Flashwhisker, Leapfeather, Hauntedpaw, Harshpaw, and Hookedtalon.

"What are you doing here, Willowleaf?" Leapfeather asked as she stepped forward. "It's Willowstar now… FrostClan was attacked last night by foxes, and Cranestar was killed during it…" she explained lowering her head. "Ah! Than you must be on your way to the moonstone! Head on then, I'll let Icestar know so you don't have to worry about any patrols on your way back!" she called with a nod to the she-cat before signaling to the rest of the patrol and padding off. "Well, come on, let's head on…" Willowstar mewed as she continued padding on.

Meanwhile, in MercyClan, Sweetkit, Mousekit, and Duskkit were bounding out of the elder's den mewling. "Mooooooommmmmmmmmm! Heavypelt is making weird comments again!" Duskkit complained to his mother as he slid to a stop in front of her. Dawnsong smiled and purred as she lowered her head to lick her son's. "Oh! You know that's just Heavypelt being himself! He loves to mess with you kits ya know!" the kits' father, Leopardclaw meowed as he came up beside Dawnsong and nosed the three kits. Sweetkit purred lightly at her father's touch before looking at her mother. "Run along and play now, just be careful!" she purred, watching the kits as they scampered across the camp.

Soon, coughing could be heard coming from the medicine cat's den and Dawnsong shook her head. "Poor Brokenshape…" she sighed lowering her head and leaning against Leopardclaw. "Indeed…" he replied licking her between the ears. "I'm afraid I have to go out on another patrol, I'll see you soon…" he purred earning a sigh from his mate before he padded over to Graywolf, Hawkswoop, and Longstep.

"Rumor is that Cranestar was killed last night…" Hawkswoop said lowly to his brother, Longstep. "I heard… I wonder how things are going now…" Longstep replied, glancing up at Graywolf as the deputy padded on. The gray tom sighed as he flexed his paws and slowed his pace while they neared the border with NightClan. Currently, Solidpaw could be seen crouched low and ready to leap onto a thin mouse before Spiralfang leaped out of nowhere and with practiced timing, killed the mouse silently with a bite to the throat. "Maybe next time, kit…" the cold-hearted she-cat mewed to the younger gray tom as she padded over to Saberfang as he emerged from the undergrowth, carrying a vole. "Let's go…" he ordered as Solidpaw moved to swiftly dig up a small thrush and pad after the departing warriors. Graywolf huffed as he moved to mark the border, his gaze lingering on where the warriors had left.

While Graywolf wasn't paying attention, a plump silver she-cat ran into his back legs, followed by a white she-cat. Both bore collars, and their eyes were wide as they looked up at the thin, yet masculine tom. "What are you doing here, kitty-pets?" the deputy asked sternly, tail raised. The rest of the patrol padded up to Graywolf's side, the tom's eyes flickering. "What's a kitty-pet?" the white she-cat asked with a tilt of her head. Leopardclaw sighed. "It's what we call a house cat…" he muttered and the silver cat's ears flattened against her head. "Oh… well, we were just exploring… we're sorry if we disturbed you…" she mewled, greatly resembling a kit. "You should leave," Longstep said bluntly as he stepped forward, claws flexing into the soft earth below them. The two kitty-pets simply nodded before practically scrambling over each other to move. Once they were out of sight, Graywolf shouldered the patrol along.

Tigerstreak was sitting with Herbtail as her kits raced around them, playing mouse and warrior. The two queens chuckled as they watched the kits tumble over each other before Tigerstreak beckoned them inside. As they rushed inside, they were soon followed by Icekit, Snowkit and Frostkit, sent squealing into the nursery by their father, Rattail's curt words. The tom sighed as he laid down and covered his nose with his tail in an attempt to get some rest while he had the chance.

For a while, Shadecloud's and Tigerstreak's kits played together in the nursery before ushered to bed by their mothers. The four she-cats that took refuge in the nursery currently sighed together at the relief from the kits for now. "They are becoming quite the handful…" Shadecloud mewed. "That is until Rattail snaps at them," Herbtail giggled in reply. Shadecloud waved her tail in the air and raised her head indignantly. "Very funny, Herbtail!" she replied before curling her tail around her kits.

Shadecloud's whiskers twitched as she noted her mate's sudden presence. "What is it, Rattail?" she asked raising her head up to meet his eyes with her own. Green-blue to yellow-green. "I was just wanting to check on you…" he replied, deep voice rolling through the air. "Well, the kits and I are just fine." After a few moments of silence. Rattail dipped his head to her and padded out of the nursery and over to Blazepaw, Oakwind and Eaglescar.

Cranestar shifted his weight as he padded through StarClan with Softtail and Reedtail. The three cats padded on in silence before Cranestar turned his head towards Softtail. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you…" he mewed quietly. The she-cat simply waved her tail at him. "Its fine Cranestar, I made my choice…" she mewed to the FrostClan leader before picking up her pace. 'I wonder how Chillfang is doing...' Cranestar thought as he watched the she-cat pad off on her own.

"Cranestar?" Reedtail asked, nudging her mate gently. "Hm?" he replied turning his head towards her. "Are you all right? You seem a little upset…" "I'm fine, just a little worried about my clan and that prophecy."

Lightstar padded through the forest with Wolfpaw and Rainpaw. After a while, the two she-cats father bounded over to them. "Hello, Graywolf," Lightstar greeted the deputy with a nod. He simply dipped his head and ushered his daughter and apprentice, Wolfpaw away with him. Rainpaw blinked as she watched him before turning her attention towards her mentor, Lightstar. "What are we starting with today?" she asked before her attention was drawn away by rustling in the bushes. "I was thinking about starting with hunt… Rainpaw?" she called to the apprentice who was no longer at her side.

Rainpaw was bounding after a familiar white she-cat her tail raised as she leaped into the air and bowled the kitty-pet over. "Myth! What are you doing here?" she hissed to the white cat as she shrunk back for a moment before recognizing the blue-gray she-cat. "We were exploring and well… we kind of got lost… Lucy and me, I mean…" she mewled and Rainpaw stepped back letting the she-cat stand. The apprentice sighed, "You're lucky I was the one who found you two, Lightstar is a lot worse when she is in a bad mood…" she mewed as Lucy stepped out of the bushes. "Come on, I'll take you home," with that said, the three she-cats were bounding off in the direction of the two-leg place.

* * *

_Okay! That's the second chapter! Like before, feel free to tell me who your favorite character(s) are and what your favorite Clan(s)!  
Please review! Flames are welcome!_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Clans**

* * *

_Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters! This was made for fun and all of the characters and clans in this are fan-made!_

_Please review! Flames are welcome!_

* * *

_Welcome back! So, are you kits ready? Shinekit, quiet yourself! I know Lionblaze snores loudly, but that doesn't mean you need to say anything about it! Anyways, let's get on with the story, eh? Oh, yes, I will be explaining what the prophecy was now, don't you fret, so let's get started or we'll never get to it!_

* * *

Blindpaw cautiously padded through the forest. Her blind green eyes flickering around the area. After a while, the terrain beneath her pads causing her to slow. "Uh oh…" she thought as she sniffed the air, and was able to pin the scent as NightClan. After a while the MercyClan medicine cat apprentice was bowled over by a larger tom. "Are you mad!? As a clan cat I would expect you to know not to cross borders!" a very unfamiliar voice hissed in her ear as she felt another cat's presence at her side. Then, she was able to hear the scuffling of a mouse before what she guessed was a NightClan cat, silenced it.

"Whisperfoot! Let's go!" a familiar voice called. "Frostwing…" Blindpaw breathed as she peaked over what she figured was the tom that had bowled her over's shoulder. The apprentice relaxed slightly recognizing the two, fairly kind-hearted she-cats, though she still waited to be sure they were gone before turning towards where she was guessing the two rouges were at. "Who are you? And why are you even in clan territory?" she asked quietly before the tom that had showed up second spoke. "We've been traveling, nothing more… My name is Curledoak, this is my brother Twistedroot…" he meowed, tail raised. Blindpaw could practically picture the two toms. "Those are warrior names aren't they?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Yes, they are… our clan was disbanded several moons ago, so now we're just traveling…" Twistedroot spoke his tail brushing Blindpaw's side. "Oh… well, I should be going, my mentor will be waiting on me…" she mewed before dipping her head to the brothers and bidding them farewell while bounding off.

Twistedroot looked at his brother, tail flicking against his side. "Come on, we should head on ourselves…" he said before his brother took the lead. Curledoak's dark, masculine form was outlined by the sun's light as he moved, tail waving side to side with every stride he took. Twistedroot kept his head low until they were out of clan territory. Soon the two toms were nearing Moon Rocks, and Shadowed Moon was waiting for them at one of the cave's mouths. "It's about time you got back, you just missed Cloak!" the dark, transparent tom mewed before carrying on about heading inside.

"So Cloak was here?" Curledoak asked as he swiftly dodged some falling debris. "Yep!" Shadowed Moon replied. "What did he want" Twistedroot asked as he padded around a corner. Soon darkness enveloped the two cats and the spirit. The only light noticeable was from Shadowed Moon's pelt. The star like flecks in his dark pelt stood out, the only signal that the cat was there. "I don't know, he said he was looking for someone, asked if I had seen a tabby apprentice nearby…" the spirit replied tail ghosting over the ground as he took them around another turn before entering a fairly large cavern with a small stream of what looked like black water running through a crack in where rocks and dirt had fallen in, blocking the entrance and killing the tribe cat now standing in front of them.

In the meantime, Blindpaw was padding blindly through the forest, her ears pricked and nose twitching as she neared the camp entrance. Suddenly a wail of despair could be heard nearby. 'Moorwind!' she thought and swiftly moved towards the direction she had heard her clan-mate's call come from. The medicine cat apprentice bounded through undergrowth brambles and a few ivy tendrils as she made her way towards Moorwind.

After a few moments, Blindpaw burst through the undergrowth in time to realize it wasn't only Moorwind, but also Darkstep and Lionfang. The stench of blood filled the air as the sound of creaking branches filled Blindpaw's ears. "What happened?!" she asked, moving around the clearing blindly. "We were on a hunting patrol, and Moorwind went after a mouse, she lost it in a bush when we heard this crash. She was the first to get here and now Brokenshape is stuck under here and so is Moorwind!" Darkstep meowed, his voice slightly higher pitched as he skidded over to Blindpaw. "I see, Lionfang, go get help and Shadestorm!" she mewed, her voice much calmer than her own thoughts. The golden warrior nodded and bounded off, tail disappearing in the thick undergrowth.

The golden warrior soon returned followed by Wolfpaw, Lightningpaw, Graywolf and Hollowgaze. "Hold on. Hollowgaze is the smallest of us, head in and see if you can find a way to get them out from under the tree!" Graywolf ordered tail waving over the ground while scattering leaves that the wind, rushing through the trees didn't move. Hollowgaze nodded and swiftly crouched down and started to claw away branches, bark, and anything else that was in his way. As branches tugged at his fur, the tom continued to crawl through the small space the tree provided before he reached Brokenshape's limp body, the she-cats skinny form life less which caused Hollowgaze to simply claw away branches jabbing at his clan-mate's sides. Once he had everything pushed away he attempted to grip her by her scruff and pull her out from under the tree.

Graywolf leaped to Hollowgaze's side as the black tom dragged his mate out from under the tree. "She isn't breathing!" Graywolf called out. Brokenshape cracked her eyes open just in time to see Hollowgaze dive back under the tree to try and get Moorwind. "In the meantime, she could hear muffled voices ringing in her ears as she watched cats moving frantically before she shifted her head just slightly to stare into three of her kits', wide fearful eyes looking down at her while Blindpaw also moved around her mother. Shifting once more, the calico she-cat let her gaze rest on her mate's, his orange eyes fearful and slowly filling with tears before he shook them away. A light purr rumbled in the she-cat's chest before she quietly muttered a goodbye and closed her eyes while her flank rose once more with a ragged breath before falling still.

Moorwind leaned against Hollowgaze and Darkstep, her eyes wide as she looked down at her sister's limp calico form, fur tattered and missing in some places and her body thin from the sickness. The clearing fell silent before the cats lowered their heads while Moorwind limped off with the medicine cat apprentice, who's blind eyes were wide, her expression unreadable before the two she-cats faded from the sight of the others.

Forestpaw skidded to a stop as he flipped onto his back and batted at his younger litter-mates, their small brown forms standing out in the dull clearing. The sky was cloaked in gray clouds as a cold wind ruffled several cat's pelts. Though as the apprentice's gaze trailed around camp, he was only met by somber faces. Forestpaw sighed and pawed Leafkit and Grasskit off of him as he stood and slowly padded over to Chillfang. "Are you alright, Chillfang?" he asked his mentor, tail flicking across the short, flattened grass of the clearing. "I'll be fine, thank you, Forestpaw, for now you should speak with Blueblaze, see if he has anything for you to do…" the young tom replied earning a nod from Forestpaw.

As the young apprentice padded towards the new deputy, Dogbite limped along side Dewclaw, Foxfang, Clearpaw, and Flamepaw. His clan-mates all bore the same look of grief besides the kits chasing their hind-quarters. Forestpaw shook his head and picked up his pace while bounding over to Blueblaze. "Ah, Forestpaw, I want you to head on a border patrol with Gorgeleap, Falconbeak, Brindlepaw, and Flamesong…" the tom mewed half-heartedly with a flick of his tail.

Willowstar blinked her eyes as rain slowly started to fall down on the four cats. Violetflower flicked her ear as water landed on it. "Come on, if we pick up our pace we should be there soon…" Goosetail muttered, picking up his pace. The older tom's tail flicked in Willowstar's face as the rain picked up, pouring down on the clan cats now. Vividfeather bounded forward, her pelt already slick to her sides. As Willowstar glanced from one cat to the other, she could see how vulnerable they were on the side of the mountain.

After a while the cats reached the cave they were looking for, the blackness on its inside seeming to challenge the soaked cats. Goosetail signaled to Willowstar to go before him. Once she was enveloped in the cave's darkness, he held his tail out in front of the warriors. "Stay towards the front of the cave…" he mewed sternly before following after Willowstar. The two cat's walked blindly through the darkness, guided only by memory before they entered a star lit cavern, ancient etchings engraved on the walls. In the center stood a large, crystal-like stone, illuminated by the star's light which entered through a hole in the top of the cavern. Willowstar looked at her medicine cat and he simply nodded, and followed after her as she padded forward towards the moonstone.

Willowstar hesitated before pressing her nose against the stone as she laid down. After a few moments, Goosetail did the same, and after a few moments of edging silence, the two cats drifted off to sleep.

Willowstar soon woke in a clearing, a stream that reflected the stars ran through the center of the clearing and as she turned around, a familiar, white tom stepped forward, followed by a black she-cat, a gray and white she-cat, a blue gray tabby tom, a white she-cat with a black nose, and ear tips, a ginger and white she-cat, a black and white tom, and a light gray she-cat, and a black she-cat with a gray tail and white chest.

"Welcome, Willowstar!" Cranestar purred as he stepped towards his original deputy. The she-cat dipped her head to the last FrostClan leader, his white pelt lit with stars now. "Willowstar, the life I give to you is one of undeniable courage, use it well to guide your clan through its toughest times…" he mewed and she lowered her head as he touched his nose to her head. Willowstar sank her claws into the white ground, her body shivering for a moment as the feeling that rushed through her was fiery, it was the same feeling she felt in the heat of a battle.

As Cranestar stepped back, Reedtail stepped forward, her tail held out, mimicking a stick and her head was high. "Hello, Willowstar," she began, lowering her head slightly. "The life I give to you is wisdom, even if your clan doubts you, guide them with this life," she mewed, touching her nose to the young leader's head. A warm feeling rushed through her before she felt herself almost fall as a rush of stinging pain shot through her head and back.

The next seven lives went by close to the same way before Softtail stepped forward. "Softtail!" she mewed before the queen silenced her. "Willowstar, with this life I give you is a mother's love, even though I never had my own kits, use this life to protect your clan as if they were your own kits!" Softtail mewed, pressing her muzzle to the top of Willowstar's head. Instead of the warm feeling she had expected, fire ripped through her body, causing her to shake. Softtail stepped back as Willowstar shook herself.

The nine StarClan cats lined up on the other side of the stream. "Good luck, Willowstar, lead FrostClan well!" Cranestar purred before the whole scene blurred and the cats' expressions changed majorly. Soon they disappeared and the ground beneath her turned black almost, crimson splattered certain patches of the area. A large, crooked maple tree leaned over the clearing and a whispers rang in her ears, 'evil burdens…' Then, an unfamiliar voice rang out in the clearing.

_'Blood will spill Blood,  
Coloring the forest red,  
When the Feral saber teeth tear through the forest,  
They will stop and allow the sacred spiral to live._

_Only the scarred grizzly,_  
_Delivered on muddy wings of frost,_  
_Can stop this,_

_And when a whisper passes the ivy,_  
_The stars will shatter and fall limp,_  
_While the thunder falls silent and all is right...'_

After it was done, everything went silent and black while Willowstar was nudged awake by Goosetail. "Let's go…" she muttered, paws shaking slightly as she stood and roughly shouldered by the medicine cat. Willowstar stalked out of the cave and was instantly followed by Violetflower and Vividfeather.

* * *

_Well, that was the third chapter, sorry it took me longer to get this one out than the others, but the chapters will be coming slower since I'm starting school again tomorrow! Well, feel free to tell me what you guys think so far, and I would appreciate it if you would continue to tell me who your favorite character(s) are and your clan(s)! Also feel free to tell me why!  
Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, FrostClan is like RiverClan, MercyClan is like ThunderClan, CinderClan is like WindClan, NightClan is like ShadowClan, and FlameClan is like a cross between them all!_


	5. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Clans

_Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters! This was made for fun and all of the characters and clans in this are fan-made!_

_Please review! Flames are welcome!_

_Ah, welcome back kits! Which clan do you want me to start with now? CinderClan? Alright, well, let's see here, Oh, I have just the story! Now, I hope you're paying attention, anyways, let's get started!_

* * *

Skyfeather padded through the camp entrance, her tail flicking back and forth as she followed after her brother and his apprentice\. Stonewind glanced back at her before picking up his pace tail curling tightly around one of his back legs before he straightened it. The three cats moved through the moor, an awkward silence enveloping them as they slipped through heather. "Stonewind…" Skyfeather started, but was cut off by her brother's cold glare while he began to race across the territory. Hauntedpaw followed after his mentor and kept his pace with Skyfeather. "What's wrong with Stonewind?" the apprentice asked tilting his head upwards for a moment. "I… I can't really explain it…" Skyfeather mewed lowering her head while looking in the opposite direction of the apprentice.

Stonewind waved his tail through the air as he paused near the NightClan border. Hauntedpaw was obviously ready to hunt, but he caught the glare Stonewind cast his sister before trudging on. The larger tom sank his claws deep into the earth as Skyfeather slipped by him and continued to pad on. 'Skyfeather and Stonewind were so close yesterday… but today… I wonder what happened…' Hauntedpaw thought as he padded behind the two litter-mates.

Along the way, the hunting patrol ran into a patrol with Birdsong, Mudfur, and Silvertail. "Hello, Silvertail!" Skyfeather purred as she stopped in front of her friend. "How has hunting been, Skyfeather?" Silvertail asked with the tilt of her head. "It's been fairly well," she mewed, nodding to her clan-mate while using her tail to point out the rabbit, magpie, and mouse. Silvertail nodded before padding on with her patrol.

A wolf's howl could be heard. Deep and melodic, the voice rolled through the air. "Cloak…" Icestar breathed, tail high as she bounded down into the clearing below the small rise in the earth of the camp. "Deepclaw, I'm going out for a while, you're in charge while I'm gone!" she called to her deputy while he spoke with his sister, Hookedtalon. The tom simply nodded before turning back to Hookedtalon. Icestar moved swiftly and quietly as she exited the camp to pad along the moor. Her tail waved in the air for a moment before she arched her back and stretched out her legs to run.

The white and silver she-cat kept her pace even and steady as she moved, tail flicking silently behind her. As she finally neared her destination, the moon had already rose. In the night, her pelt was illuminated as she stepped into a dip in the land. The white tabby raised her head upwards as a dark shadow cascaded down over her. "It's been a while, hasn't it Cloak?" she mewed as a black wolf lowered himself to lay in front of her. "Indeed, how has CinderClan been so far?" he asked tilting his head and curling his tail around his back paws. "We have been fine…" Icestar mewed flicking her silver banded tail side to side.

Icestar shifted her weight, moonlight tinting it like frost. "I should be getting back to the clan, I've been out later than I wanted. I'll be seeing you…" she meowed to Cloak. "Of course, take care, Icestar!" he barked lightly before standing and bounding off. Icestar watched him go before standing and beginning to pad back to camp, slowly picking up her pace.

Deathstar padded through NightClan's camp, followed by the medicine cat, Limpfoot. "Are you sure?" he asked, head turned towards the thick coated tabby. "I think so, but I don't have enough evidence… "Limpfoot mewed in a rough voice while letting his gaze trail towards Saberfang, Spiralfang and Shatteredglare. The three cats were speaking in low voices, making it hard to be heard at all.

Shatteredglare glanced at Deathstar and Limpfoot as they padded by, and he silenced the two younger cats with his tail while casting the leader and medicine cat a dark, mysterious look. Several cats have blamed Shatteredglare for killing someone, but have never had the proof, so it was apparent to think he was part of the dark prophecy. After a while Deathstar shook out his pelt and dipped his head to the warriors.

"Looks like Shatteredglare is the 'leader'…" Deathstar mewed. ""Indeed, though it doesn't surprise me, he was named after his uncle… Shatteredfang… those were dark times…" Limpfoot mewed, glancing out the den entrance. "Well, I should get back to my duties…" with that and a goodbye, he padded out of the den and towards his own.

Deathstar let his gaze linger on where the medicine cat had been just a few moments before shaking his head and padding out to the edge of the ridge that made his den and the Faint Hill. The dark tom let his gaze sweep over the clan below him. After a few moments, his gaze met with the icy blue one of Panthereye. The slender, black tom weaved through the crowd to meet his brother below the Faint Hill. "How has everything been?" Battlefang asked with the tilt of his head. "Fine…" the black tom replied with a hollow voice as usual.

Deathstar caught the blind look from Ashenpaw before the apprentice slipped into the medicine cat den. "Ah, Ashenpaw, I want you to find a warrior to go herb hunting with you, I have to… go out for a while…" Limpfoot's mew could be heard. "Of course, what do we need?" Ashenpaw asked waving his tail. "Borage leaves, Burdock, Bramble twigs, and Celadine!" he replied. After that, Ashenpaw padded out of camp once more and called for Panthereye. "What is it?" the warrior asked as he flicked his tail back and forth. "If you aren't busy, I was wondering if you would be willing to come herb hunting with me." "Sure…"

"Mercystar! Firtail!" an old voice rasped through the hollow of StarClan. "What is it, Shadestorm?" a brown and white tom asked as he padded into the clearing followed by a light brown tabby she-cat. "I was needing your help with something…" Shadestorm started, his voice fading into StarClan's night as he continued to speak.

* * *

_Well, that's that! I hope you guys keep reading, also, try not to hold me too any promises I make about updating, cause I won't always be able to keep them! _

_Anyways, if you have been reading this, you know the drill!_

_Please review guys! Flames are welcome as are ideas!_


End file.
